The Seldom Avatar
by Gothic Rain
Summary: In an alternate universe where Korra was not raised by her parents nor the white lotus where everyone knew there was another avatar but very few knew who she was. Instead, she grew-up through hardships but gained great friendships in the end. But when destiny calls will Korra accept her duty to protect not only the world but also every person and spirit alive?
1. The Whisper in the Wind

_**The Seldom Avatar**_

 **...a Legend of Korra fan-inspired story...**

 _By Gothic Rain_

 ** _Disclaimer: This goes throughout the entire course of the story. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own Avatar: The Legend of Korra. I gain no profit from the creation of this story and will not abuse this penmanship I have been given. I do not own the Avatar or its characters and neither its plot and storyline. I own nothing but my imagination._**

The Whisper in the Wind

A gentle breeze caressed the people of the Northern Water tribe sending a soothing chill to calm the grief of the death of their own. A tall man stood outside the walls of the tribe with saddened blue eyes and held a small bundle of blue blankets in his arms. A soft cry broke the whisper in the wind and the man looked down to see his newborn daughter reaching her tiny dark hand to him.

The man held unto her hand softly and kissed her tiny knuckles before tucking her tighter in his arms. "We'll be okay Korra, I'll keep you safe."

He took a long and brutal journey the Southern Water tribe, since he had only returned to the Northern Water tribe for his lover in labor the man had to stay off the radar for his banishment. He had fallen in love with a women he had not known at the time wasn't only visiting his tribe and actually lived in the Northern Water tribe where he was no longer welcome.

No one knew he was there, and with his beloved dead he knew if they caught him with their child by the tribe, he'd be sentenced to life-imprisonment or death. The father knew he didn't have much time left, another day and his daughter would lose what life she'd been given from her mother. The father coughed suddenly, his body shivering from the illness that had taken him over his journey.

Korra cried in worry for her father knowing that something was wrong but unable to tell what and soon found herself in a deep slumber against the icy cold of the winter. Three quarters of the way there Korra's father was unable to go any further, the sickness in him leaving his health deteriorating by minutes. Korra began to cry for her father until the cold became to much and the only thing she had left was the warmth of her father's body beneath her own.

The newborn baby stayed awake despite her exhaustion. The sound of her father's slowing breathing the only thing she could hear among the icy wraths of the land around her. Suddenly a shadow stood in front of her, and cyan blue eyes peered up at the strange face of a creature so unlike her father's. A polar bear dog lowered his head and licked Korra out of curiosity. He tilted his head in wonder when Korra giggled at the creature.

She attempted to speak but it was gibberish. The polar bear dog didn't seem to be bothered by it though and instead laid down beside Korra, whining for her as her father began to breathe his last breaths. The baby began to wail when the cold began to return, her father's warmth no longer there.

Her hands reached out for her father, knowing she lost something great. The polar bear dog moved closer to Korra, and the baby with some hesitation turned towards him. A shy hand reached toward the polar dog bear who in turn showed her compassion and in time the creature carried the newborn away from the harshness of winter. Korra cried in the loss of her father, burying her head in the softness of the polar bear dog's white fur.

* * *

Three Years Later

A little girl stood inside a cave secluded from the winter outside. She smiled when her friend approached her, his family curled around them fast asleep. The polar bear dog stood beside her and the two looked outside where the sky awaited a deep blue. Somehow the polar bear dog sensed that she wanted to go outside and with a groan of exasperation the polar bear dog signaled that it was okay and with a cheer she leapt on the older polar bear dog's back and the two journeyed outside.

The outside may have been cold but it was also welcoming and so the girl, Korra, felt truly connected. The moon shown overhead, full and magnificent. Korra didn't know why but she felt something from the moon, like a pull of sorts. The polar bear dog brought her over to the water and the two settled side by side. As the elder polar bear dog rest beside her, Korra looked up at the moon and gasped at the site of a beautiful women appearing in front of her.

She smiled softly at her, and Korra found herself in awe by the power and grace the women in front of her projected. She had long white hair and wore an elegant dress with skin as dark as her own. She seemed different to Korra though, as though she wasn't quite like Korra. She was glowing but also somewhat transparent.

"Avatar," the moon spirit spoke. Her voice echoing across the water causing it to vibrate.

Korra didn't know how to respond but it seemed as though the moon spirit understood her. Yue, the moon spirit, gently brought her hands up causing the water a great distance away from Korra to lurch up like a tsunami. She brought her hands down allowing the water to settle peacefully again. Korra watched in awe and even the polar bear dog looked up at the majestic moon spirit. Yue repeated this action multiple times until Korra had memorized it and slowly albeit hesitantly began to bring her hands up and watched in surprise as the water in front of her moved up slightly. Korra brought her hands down and the wave collapsed, although not as gently as Yue had done so.

The moon spirit only smiled at her and encouraged her to continue and by dawn Yue was gone, but Korra now controlled a ginormous wave in front of her. The polar bear dog watched in wonder and barked in delight as Korra lowered her hands allowing the wave to settle once again.

Korra's shoulders slumped and the young girl leaned against the polar bear dog in exhaustion.

* * *

Twelve months had passed since Korra first met the moon spirit on the full moon. And during every full moon she would venture out and be trained by Yue. Korra didn't know why the beautiful women referred to her as "Avatar" but she enjoyed seeing her enthralling smile and twinkling eyes as her hair blew gently by an invisible wind. It would be another two weeks before the next full moon, as the stars alignment told Korra. So, for now she was left taking care of the elder polar bear's cubs.

"Ada," Korra called him, for the only word she knew was the name the moon spirit whispered to her every time they met. Nevertheless the polar bear dogs learned that Korra was referring to them. The den mother being called "Ava" and the five cubs as "Al," "Ash," "Ade," "Aga," and "Ajah."

The little girl was currently grooming Ash and Al as the den mother cleaned the other three cubs. Ada sat beside her, snoring quietly as his hot breath touched her hand. "Ada," Korra cooed softly as she snuggled against the great polar bear dog.

Suddenly loud voices similar to her own neared their cave causing all the polar bear dogs to leap to their feet. Ada growled lowly beside her, standing in front of the six members of his family. Seven men stood outside their cave, each holding torches and glistening swords. Ava stood a little behind Ada, just as frightening to the men before them.

"These will make perfect coats," one of them laughed.

"The babies can be used for transportation labor too!" All the men were suddenly laughing and began to move forward only for Ada to let out a ferocious roar of rage. Two of the men ran away, but still five remained little afraid of the powerful beasts in front of them.

"Grah!" One of them yelled as they charged at Ada only to be slapped away by Ava's tail. The men didn't stop and attacked again only to be thrown against the wall by Ada. Ava leaped over Ada when one of them tried to play dirty and instead snapped his arm in two with her teeth. He let out an agonizing scream but still threw his arm out throwing his sword through the air where it pierced an unsuspecting Ava in the shoulder causing her to yelp. Ada became much more ferocious and tacked three of the men at once. Suddenly the flames in the torches escaped and all headed toward a single unscathed man.

Ada backed up slightly after rolling over the tackled three men at the sight of the fire.

Ava stood beside Ada and the two roared at the two remaining men. The one with the sword charged forward and leaped in the air as fire shot below him. Ada avoided the flames only to realize it was a distraction when the man landed beside him and immediately thrust his sword forward straight through Ava's chest. Ava let out a yelp before her body slumped to the side, dead.

The cubs began to whine sensing their mother's defeat and scurried to the back of the den with Korra in front of them, protecting them despite her shivers of fear.

Ada looked over his Ava and buried his face in her fur before looking at Ava's killer dead in the eyes and leaped at him, tearing his throat right out of him, killing him instantly.

The fire bender threw a ball of fire at him but even when the flames hit Ada he continued to run after him. Sensing his approaching death, the man, reared his arms back for a final and greatly powered attack. Releasing it, the intensifying red flames flew forwards Ada and everyone else just before Ada reached him.

All Korra heard as the flames approached her was Ada's high-pitch yelp before being followed by a gurgling cry from the man.

In desperation Korra stood in front of the cubs and threw her arms outward causing air to launch forward causing the fire to weave around her. Soon she found the air extinguished followed by exhaustion but kept on her feet determined to keep the cubs safe but a stray wave of fire brushed her shoulder causing Korra to cry out before falling over.

The smoke became too much and was the last Korra saw before passing out.

When Korra awoke the smoke had cleared out but the smell of death and decay filled the air. The young girl sat up only to cry out as her shoulder burned by the air. Her vision cleared as she took in the site of two large white masses lying on their sides with black scorches along their bodies. Men lay dead around her, their blood splattering the ground and walls of the cave entrance. She covered her eyes despite the pain in her shoulder while her body shook with sadness.

A small whine sounded behind her and Korra quickly turned around, uncovering her eyes to gasp in horror at the sight of four dead cubs. Fortunately one of them survived and she sat in front of Korra with her head bowed in sadness but eyes looking up at her with love.

Korra scooped the last of her polar bear dog family into her arms and tucked her closely in her arms determined not to lose another friend.

"Naga," Korra renamed the polar bear dog, unable to bear the memory of her old name by such great loss. The newly renamed cub licked her face before burying herself in Korra's arm falling quickly asleep in her remaining family and best friend's arms.

Korra left the cave she learned to call home for so many years with Naga in her arms as tears of great sorrow fell to the snow below. She looked back a final time before continuing her way through the winter with a newly found will to survive, and a companionship with the polar bear dog called Naga.

* * *

 **I know that this type of story is hardly seen but I felt that a new approach on the avatar would bring a new perspective to her legend. Stay tuned for further updates, and let me know what ideas and question arise from your mind.**

 **Also the angst and tragedy do not last for long, so don't worry about keeping a tissue box nearby.**

 _ **\- Gothic Rain**_


	2. A Leaf in the Cage

_**The Seldom Avatar**_

 **...a Legend of Korra fan-inspired story...**

 _By Gothic Rain_

A Leaf in the Cage

The sound of elephants running through a town echoed in Korra's blood-pounding ears as she ran through the streets with a bag of gold in one hand and an army of guards chasing behind her. Two years had passed since the men destroyed her family and Korra found herself left to fend for not only for herself but also for Naga, her polar bear dog. The young bender journeyed away from the water tribes after sneaking on a ship headed to the earth kingdom to deliver fish and fur.

Although it wasn't as good as home with the polar bear dogs, it was a place where food was available, albeit at a cost.

"Get back here kid!" One of the guards yelled causing Kora to leap up and turn her head to stick her tongue out only to collide into a food stand. "Woah!" Kora yelped as her body splattered expired food unto the streets and over her raggedy clothing. Korra learned real fast it wasn't accepted to walk around without any clothing. She supposed it was because she didn't have fur that was the problem. Nevertheless she survived and adapted, now she was a street rat with a talent for pickpocketing.

Korra quickly leapt off the flipped over cart with a blast of air from her palm, followed by a front-flip over a man before continuing her sprint through the city. "Ugh!" "Get her!"

Korra laughed and leapt unto one of the roofs with an air boost before swiping her hand downwards softly causing a deep blast of wind to knock the guards over. She leapt over a couple more roofs before returning to the streets where she leapt inside a dumpster and slid open a metal door to a hole in an abandoned hotel room where the door had been closed inwards.

Korra tiptoed inside the small room and looked to the right to find her polar bear dog curled in the corner sleeping quietly.

The bender whistled at Naga causing her companion to immediately wake and run to her. She had grown in the two years she'd been with Korra and now reached to her hip. Naga licked her face and sniffed her bag causing Korra to giggle and spill the goods. A pound of gold coins rolled to the wooden floor followed by some stale bread rolls and half expired melons. Naga leapt on one of the larger melons and played with it before nibbling on it with her baby teeth.

Coal black eyes looked up at Korra before leaping over the melon to her. Korra smiled at Naga and hugged her before pulling away and grabbing the gold coins to place back in the bag to go out to the market.

"I'll be back soon, Naga."

* * *

The young bender found herself walking through a dark alley way where at the end stood a buff man with black tattoos running over his arms and neck. "No kids allowed," He grumbled at her when she was six feet away. Korra tossed the bag of coins at him before slipping past him, the man chuckling at his newly acquired bonus. The girl snuck into the stands where fans roared in excitement on the ongoing match below.

A women with long brown hair and a face marred by scars faced a tall skinny man with a green tattoo on his arm. "Tovrir!" "Tovrir!" "Tovrir!" The crowd roared as the man created a small wall behind the women before causing the wall to lengthen and throw the women forward off her feet. The women leaped to her feet and made an undercut causing the ground to break and lurch upwards knocking Tovrir off his feet and collide into the wall breaking it.

"Yeah! Go Tarri! Fight, fight, fight!"

Tarri suddenly bounced back with renowned fiber and kicked boulders at Tovrir in rapid fire before bringing her hands up and finishing him off with a solid boulder to the face.

A bell chimed and the judge announced Tarri as the winner giving her a large sack of gold and an entrance to the tournament belt. The women smirked and spread her arms out to greet the glory being shown upon her before spitting at the fallen form of Tovrir.

Korra frowned at the action and wondered if the losing bender could help her out.

She watched as some guys picked up Tovrir roughly and pulled him out from the ring through the tunnels and all the way to the back entrances before promptly chucking the loser unto the streets, particularly underneath a gutter of leaking dirty water. The man woke up and spluttered as the dirty water dripped into his dark grey eyes. He groaned as he sat himself unto his knees and away from the gutter.

"You okay mister?"

The man was on his feet in seconds and looked up on the roof ready to fight only to see a child peering innocently down on him with curiosity burning in her cyan blue eyes.

"Get outta here kid," the man snarled before lowering his stance and turning around. "Awe, but I wanna see you break some more rocks!"

"It's called Earth bending brat," Tovrir snarled. Korra shrugged. "Earth bending, rock breaking, same thing."

Tovrir sighed in exasperation before stomping on the ground causing a boulder to stomp out in the air. Tovrir brought his hands up and quickly reformed the boulder into a medium-sized ball before tossing it at Korra who caught it easily. "There, now leave me be, kid."

Korra pouted at Tovrir but decided there was nothing more she could gain at the moment and instead gave Tovrir a tiny grin before leaping off the roof, returning to the streets.

* * *

"Naga!" Korra called her polar bear dog as she tossed the softened boulder in the air where Naga caught it with her paws before rolling over on her back. Kora tackled Naga and rubbed her belly while Naga panted happily. "Good girl!" Korra said before flipping Naga back over to scratch her ears. "I met an Earth bender today, Naga! He was so cool!"

Naga placed her head in Korra's laugh as she began to tell the day's events with crazy hand gestures and laughs that made Naga bark with excitement.

Just as Korra was reaching the end of the story Naga began to growl making the bender go silent. Carefully Korra slowly got up and began nearing the hidden door to the dumpster with the ball under one arm and Naga under the other. The ruined door cracked before exploding outwards giving Korra the signal to get the hell out of there and immediately opened the door and leaped out of the dumpster only to see a man shadowed in darkness with the earth kingdom's crest on the front of his robes.

They were the royal earth kingdom's guards.

"Don't run, you're coming with us."

Korra didn't think so and instead leapt unto the roof with a powerful blast of air knocking the dumpster over to seal the entrance only to fall when cuffs made of earth locked her ankles together. "Naga, go!" Korra yelled before her hands were cuffed too and she was thrown off the roof, landing harshly unto the ground with a cry of pain.

The guard stood above her and smirked before knocking Korra out and took her away.

Meanwhile Naga ran through the streets with the ball in her mouth trying to find whose scent was on the ball and get them to help Korra.

Tovrir was sitting alone outside an apartment when a polar bear dog cub came running up to him and spitting a familiar boulder at his face causing him to rear his head back into the wall. "What the hell?" Tovrir yelled but Naga didn't care for his temper and instead barked at him, waging her tail in urgency. "Go away pup, I'm not gonna play with you."

Naga growled at him and jumped up and down trying to get his attention but it didn't work.

"Shoo!"

Naga began to howl making many heads turn in question and annoyance at the broken peace. "Urg, fine!"

Naga stopped instantly and jumped at him, licking his face in gratitude allowing Tovrir to pet her before she leapt out from his lap and curled up beside him. Despite knowing she had to get to Korra, she knew she needed to gain this human's trust before he could help her friend, and so Naga stayed.

Korra would make it, Naga knew.

* * *

"Let me out!" Korra cried as her hands pulled desperately against the metal bars which held her in the ratty old cell she was thrown into. "Let me out!" Korra screamed as she blew a vertex of air at the guard outside her cell causing him to turn angrily at her for causing his hat to slant and made the metal bed mattress reshape and launch at her, wrapping around her arms and legs making a metal straight jacket of Korra.

The bender struggled as she tried to escape but the metal refused to move its hold from her and Korra relented but her tears did not.

"Quit your crying, girl. We haven't even begun to break you, yet!"

"I-I'm not broken!" Korra refuted.

The guard laughed loud and strong but went silent when a door was opened. "Shi, the Captain wishes to see you."

Footsteps and then he was gone and Korra's crying ceased as she stared at the small puddle of tears beside her. An idea struck her and her fingers twitched against the metal. Korra flipped over unto her back and began to struggle against the metal but it never budged. She grunted and pushed air underneath her throwing her against the bars. Korra hissed in pain but tried to ignore it as her neck slipped between the bars and desperately tried to break her metal bonds.

Nothing worked.

Korra let out a scream of frustration before closing her eyes and attempted to focus again, feeling her body relax.

"Greetings, Avatar Korra."

Korra snapped her eyes opened and reared forward to see a bald man with yellowish orange and red robes. Blue arrows were revealed on his head and hands causing Korra to believe the strange tattoos covered his entire body.

"Who the heck are you?" Korra demanded, falling over in the process with an 'oof'.

"I am Aang, the avatar before you."

Korra arched a brow of disbelief. "Riiight, what's an avatar anyway? How'd you get in here, and why are you calling me Korra?"

Aang chuckled seeming to be unbothered by the sight of Korra trapped in a metal straight jacket.

"Korra was the name given to you when you were born and as for being the Avatar, well, that's a longer explanation."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere like this."

Aang smiled at her before crossing his arms behind his head and leant back against the wall. "The Avatar is the only person who can master all four elements and must keep the peace between all four nations. An old mentor once told me that " _The Avatar must be compassionate towards all people, and the only way to do that is to live with them. The Avatar must experience sadness, anger, joy, and happiness. By feeling all these emotions, it helps you understand how precious human life is, so you will do anything to protect it._ " It's not easy being the Avatar because even though we have the potential of great power, great power comes with great responsibility as well as a heavy burden."

"So is there more than one Avatar? I mean, you're here." Korra asked, rolling over to stare up at the ceiling.

"The Avatar has existed for ten thousand years, but only one a lifetime. The Avatar cycle exists so the next Avatar can be born after the previous dies to harmonize the peace between nations. We are reborn in the cycle of the elements. Earth, fire, air, and water."

"Oh.. so you're dead?"

"Yes, but as you can see I am still apart of you as are all the previous Avatars before me. If you need our help, all you need to do is call us," Aang told her, uncrossing his arms to stand up.

"I called you?"

Aang nodded.

"Well then, help me outta here already!"

Aang chuckled. "The only way out of that is to bend the metal, Korra."

"How in the heck do I do that? I don't even know how to earth bend yet!"

Korra began to rant out all her frustration only to trail off as realization hit her. "That's it! Thanks Aang!"

When Aang disappeared, Korra closed her eyes and breathed in, clearing her mind of all thoughts, before breathing back out.

And glowing eyes opened as her entire body vibrated in energy. Korra rolled to her feet and focused all her energy around her, ignoring her ability to see and opting to use her senses to get her out of this situation. She searched for the vibrations around her and discovered everything in her cell, outside her cell, to the very amount of people patrolling in this area. Korra turned away her curiosity and searched for the tiny bits of earth inside the metal, and after locating every last piece Korra snapped her eyes opened and willed the earth to move inside the metal and slowly the metal began to crease and bent over her.

"I.. will.. NOT.. be caged!" Korra declared, her voice echoed by all the previous Avatars combined with her own as she spread her arms back, the metal shattering off her body and falling to the ground. The Avatar state ended and Korra fell to her knees, releasing a long exhale before hopping back to her feet and levitating the metal up with one hand while her other hand swished up the water of her earlier tears. The metal combined into one strip while the water hardened into ice.

"I'm getting outta here!"

* * *

 **Hope that wasn't too short, but if it was I'd be happy to lengthen it.**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **Gothic Rain**_


	3. The Bear Spirit

_**The Seldom Avatar**_

 **...a Legend of Korra fan-inspired story...**

 _By Gothic Rain_

The Bear Spirit

"Get the brat!"

The Queen's guards were suddenly overwhelmed by the power unleashed by the airbending girl they had captured to become a personal assassin for the Queen only to discover she had escaped from her cell by metal bending out of the cell followed by water bending. A child with mastery over three elements could only mean one thing.

This girl was the Avatar.

And would become the perfect weapon for the Earth Kingdom, they just needed to get her in order to do so!

"Suckers!" Korra yelled as she bended the metal walls to close the rest of the way. One of the guards managed to bend the metal before following her trail with the rest of the guards but they didn't expect the slap of water to the face by Kora who leapt over their heads and landed behind them.

"You!" One of them yelled and kicked a boulder at Korra who merely slammed her foot into the ground with her eyes closed before bringing her fist directly forward shattering the boulder in contact.

"Me." Korra said before throwing the debris back at the guards and ran at them. Just as they threw some boulders at her Korra hit the ground and slid beneath the men. Hopping back to her feet she spun a wave of water at the men ultimately slamming them into the wall.

"Later losers!"

Korra brought her hands up and opened the metal ceiling before pushing off her feet with air and punched the rock ceiling over and over as she broke through the ceiling before finally hitting the last bit of earth and saw shine light. "There she is!" The guards outside begin to rush at her but unaware of her bending abilities until the earth suddenly clamps over their ankles causing them to fall on top of one another.

"Rookies," Korra said before rushing off to the city to grab Naga and get both of them the hell out of the Earth Kingdom. It was no longer safe enough for them anymore.

* * *

Naga suddenly leapt to her feet at the scent of Korra's return and began to bark, and soon began to tug on Tovrir's robes to follow her. "What is it now?"

Screams erupted as a building was suddenly thrown into the air and that finally got the Earth bender on his feet. "All right, I see the problem now." Tovrir began to run with Naga beside him towards the line of incoming chaos that was heading towards the wall that separated the wealthy city to the poor city. Tovrir knew he had to get to the wall before this crazy person whose causing all this chaos.

He grunted as he created a bridge to the great wall and sprinted across it as fast as he could. Naga suddenly barked and came to a halt causing him to hesitate and stop as well, spinning around to see if he could catch sight of something or someone. "Tovrir!" A cheerful voice called as Korra appeared in front of him.. but on the side of the wall on a rotating sphere of air.

"What? You're an Air bender?"

Korra laughed before releasing the air and stomping on the ground throwing Tovrir sky high before leaping up into the air and threw a kick just in front of his stomach causing him to be thrown over the wall leaving him to take care of how he falls on his own. Meanwhile Korra grabbed Naga and tucked her against her chest before propelling herself to the top of the wall and conducted a handstand before letting herself freefall to the street and only at the last few feet did she cushioned their fall with a gust of air.

"Ow," Korra said when her back hit the ground but giggled when Naga licked her face. "Kid," Tovrir said as he walked over to her unscathed. "You got guts I'll give you that, but I do have one question: what the hell happened?"

Korra shrugged and replied, "Oh well, ugh, ya know..."

Tovrir groaned and put a hand up. "You know what, never mind, I don't think I wanna know."

The two benders stared at each other for a short moment of silence before erupting into laughter and high fived, albeit difficult with the height difference but that didn't seem to matter after both were tackled to the ground by an excited Naga.

"Woah girl," Korra laughed as she tackled her polar bear dog off of a bewildered Tovrir.

"Um, hey let's-"

Korra stood up while Naga leapt to stand by her side as Tovrir stood across from Korra. "Let's have a do-over, kid. I'm Tovrir."

"Korra," the newly discovered Avatar then turned to her polar bear dog and said, "This is Naga."

"So, wanna grab some grub?" Tovrir suggested but Korra shook her head.

"Nah, how about we just leave this kingdom?"

Tovrir looked skeptical. "We have no money, we wouldn't get far.."

"I can take care of that, but we have just one stop before we leave."

* * *

The bells rang as two contestants bowed to each other in the arena before beginning their match. A rare kind of match where a child fights but not unseen because the thrall of money can be quite enlightening. "Here we have all-time winner Tarri taking her last match against an opponent before heading to Republic City to fight in as a pro bender in the arena!"

The crowd erupts into cheers of excitement and pride that one of their own have earned the pass to leave the Earth Kingdom.

"But tonight she stands taking this final match. Here this child stands before Tarri to take the gold and if she so choses to take the pass to head to Republic City in Tarri's place. But can she do it? We'll find out, let the match begin!"

Tarri began the match with first a loud and mocking laugh. "You kid, you have got to be joking me!"

"The name's Korra, and I'll let the Earth decide whose better!"

Tarri clenched her teeth and immediately threw a boulder at Korra who leaped up and kicked off of the boulder sending it crashing into the ground then used the remains of the boulder and propelled them at her opponent like bullets. Tarri brought up a wall to shield the assault but wasn't fast enough to block Korra's side attack and instead of using an earth attack, delivered a brutal uppercut to the jaw but Tarri flipped herself over and pushed herself off from the wall and created four walls around Korra before landing on the ground with a roll.

Korra let out a scream to cover her assault on the ground as she made a hole underneath the arena. "I got you brat!" Tarri yelled before pushing the four walls together intending to crush Korra. The crowd gasped in horror before cheering when a girl blast through the rocks and kicked many large rocks at Tarri who destroyed them with earth-covered fists and feet to protect herself from harm.

Korra didn't stop and did a summersault forward followed by an upper kick and a vertex causing the rocks to swarm around her before flying at Tarri who was unable to see the rest of the earth plates to break apart and form into tiny spheres condensed of heavy rock all pointed at Tarri.

"If you move, you will be moving very little for the next few days." Korra warned, watching Tarri's every small movement.

"I'm not losing to a kid!" Tarri punched the ground causing the ground to ripple making Korra lose her balance and the rocks fell. Tarri punched and kicked at her unaware of the thin but very strong layer of earth covering her torso, back, legs, and arms hidden under cloth. A final boulder delivered to Kora's chest sent the Avatar plummeting to the ground unmoving, her rock armor scattered on the ground around her.

Tarri smirked in triumph as the crowd roared only to be thrown off her feet seconds later by Korra that now stood in front of her.

"How'd you move so fast?" Tarri demanded while the crowd cheered in surprise.

"I'm a kid from the streets. I gotta be fast to survive." And with a final attack Korra lifted Tarri from the ground using the ground as leverage before shoving her into a wall over and over until Tarri lost consciousness leaving the crowd roaring at the defeat of their undefeated star.

"Korra! Korra! Korra!" The crowd cheered, her name now known as the best fighter in the Earth Kingdom, unaware of her heritage as the Avatar. Korra grinned and sent the crowds a roar of victory to which fired up the crowd even more.

"Korra, you are the winner. Take these tokens and continue on as the best street fighter of the Earth Kingdom. If you so chose to represent us at the pro-bending matches, we give you this pass of citizen ship to Republic City. Good luck to you kid, but I don't think you'll need it!"

Korra grinned and put the bag of gold coins over her back before tying the championship belt around her waist. Before Korra left she said one thing to the audience, "For all future reference do not refer to me as Korra, but as the Bear Spirit."

* * *

"Why did you ask for them to call you the Bear Spirit, Korra?" Tovrir asked when they were far away from the Earth Kingdom. Korra looked back at Tovrir, both no longer wearing raggedy clothing of the Earth Kingdom but now semi-neutral colored clothing for their journey. Tovrir wore brown pants and a heavy grey jacket while Korra chose black pants and a black sleeve-less shirt. an Earth arm brace covered the upper part of her left arm in a similar design of the title belt she had earned street bending at the Earth Kingdom.

"After the one who raised myself and Naga when we were just cubs."

"Your father then?"

Korra shook her head. "Unfortunately no, my father died soon after I was born. A polar bear dog had found me beside my father's body and took me in as one of his own."

Tovrir looked at her in astonishment. "You were raised by polar bear dogs! I hear they are fearsome beasts."

"We are only beasts if we act as one. Beasts had killed my family, and only Naga and myself survived," Korra replied, voice hardened with icy resolve.

"I, I'm sorry Korra. I think I understand what you mean now. You're very strong, especially for one of your age."

"I survive, that's all strength is."

Tovrir shook his head.

"Korra, strength is overcoming a deep struggle and moving on from it with a will to become stronger, not simple survival. Surviving something isn't the same as learning something. Surviving and you learn nothing but the fear of the even. Overcoming it and learning from the event is what makes us wary, and stronger."

Korra shrugged, but then stopped. "I suppose you're right, Tovrir. I guess you do come to some use," Korra joked causing Tovrir to cross his arms with a grumble.

She laughed, and pulled out a nameless ID. "So, wanna head to Republic City, Tovrir?"

Said man uncrossed his arms and pondered the idea before saying, "You know I've always wanted to see the Foggy Swamp, I hear the oldest tree has roots running through the entire world and anyone with sensoring abilities can see the entire world but not with their eyes but rather their soul!"

"Ha! Yeah right, sounds a bit much don't you think? I hear the Republic City has the best rides Tovrir, their vehicles are said to be faster than a man without the use of bending!"

Tovrir cocked a skeptical eyebrow at Korra. "You rather drive a car when you have Naga who will grow to be a ferocious and unbelievably fast companion instead of seeing the entire world without your eyes?"

"Well... I, I see your point," Korra relented.

"Alright then! Foggy Swamp it is then!"


End file.
